heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Brittany Miller
Mind Brittany Miller is a supporting character in the 2017 critically-acclaimed film Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions. She is the brown emotion and one of the five original emotions inside the mind of Merida. She's used to be eternally optimistic and used to appear to be happy all the time and thus could be the leader or enthusiast of the group. She's used to sometimes be miserable about the important memories in Merida's mind, though, but now she's all alone in the Memory Dump trying to get out and remembering her golden days with Merida, if she doesn't get out of the Memory Dump, she will be forgotten (die) forever. She is voiced by Christina Applegate who also did the voice of Mary Beth from The Book of Life. Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions Mind Brittany Miller appears in the short film, Fantastic Emotional Turmoil as one of the five emotions in Merida's mind, the group which she is the leader of. When Merida is first born, Mind Brittany Miller is the first ever emotion to be born. She then walks towards the control panel, which at the time consists of only one button. The instant she presses it, infant Merida begins smiling. However, thirty-three seconds later, she notices Merida is now crying. Mind Brittany Miller soon realizes that Mind Dory (the second emotion to come to Merida's mind and main protagonist of Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions) has arrived and has pressed the button. When Mind Brittany Miller looks at her, Mind Dory introduces herself, and Mind Brittany Miller awkwardly moves her aside to fix the situation. She, Mind Dory, and the other emotions, Mind Scrat, Mind Scratte, and Mind Sid, control Merida through her thoughts and mind. Mind Brittany Miller seems to want to keep Merida happy and joyful, and always has an important task for every emotion ― except Mind Dory, whom Mind Brittany Miller has no idea as to what she does exactly. Merida enjoys a happy, joyous life in Minnesota, until her father gets a brand new job in San Francisco, which causes Merida to become depressed and sentimental. To make things worse, everything has gone horribly wrong; Mind Brittany Miller tried to stop this but sucked into the Memory Dump. 4 days later, Mind Brittany Miller finds out she is slowly fading and on the verge of disappearing forever and has lost all hope. To get the both of them out of the Memory Dump and save Merida's mind, Mind Brittany Miller and Mind Dory try to use Mind Poppy's wagon to blast out to the surface. No matter how hard they sing, the wagon falls short every time. Mind Brittany Miller, in a moment of self-realization, starts the rocket again and jumps off before it flies away, making the wagon light enough for Mind Dory to reach the top. As Mind Dory looks and realizes what she has done, Mind Brittany Miller cheers and tells her to "take Merida to the moon for her", as she waves her last goodbye to her and fades into oblivion. Mind Dory watched Mind Brittany Miller vanish as she tearfully promised that she'll try to fulfill her wish. Personality Coming Soon! Category:Emotions Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Former Leaders Category:Chipettes Category:Chipmunks Category:Bosses Category:Former Bosses Category:Deceased